Dannen Gwend
by UnfathomableEnigma
Summary: A twist on the battle of Helm's Deep. Aragorn slaps Legolas during their argument and then is left dying in the plains with no-one to help him. While he attempts to get back to his brother, Legolas is having troubles of his own. He is fading. Can Aragorn save him in time? Read and find out! PS: reviews make me happy!
1. Chapter 1

**Dannen Gwend**

**Chapter 1**

"Look at them, they're frightened!" Legolas said fearfully as forlorn men and children alike wandered aimlessly around the crowded armory at Helm's Deep. "I can see it in their eyes... and they should be! 300 against 10,000!" He glanced nervously at Gimli as he switched unconsciously to Sindarin.

"They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras." Aragorn retorted heavily in the same tongue.

"Aragorn," Legolas started. "There is no hope- they are all going to die!" This broke the man. He stepped forward, raising a scarred hand level with the elf's shoulder.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" He screamed back in the common tongue, slapping one hand across the fair elf's face.

The prince stumbled backwards, one hand clutched to his cheek. For a small moment, he allowed his sad eyes to glance at the one he called brother before he fled the room, the beginnings of tears in his mischievous blue eyes.

"Wait, Legolas! No!" Aragorn yelled after him.

"Leave him be, lad. He needs time." Gimli advises carefully, placing a large hand on the man's shoulder.

"I need to go find him, Gimli. He'll do something stupid if I don't." The man attempts to push past the dwarf, but is stopped by king Theoden.

"Aragorn, come. We must go over strategies again." Estel allowed himself to be pulled away, albeit begrudgingly.

* * *

Legolas stood atop the wall at Helm's Deep, gazing over the landscape as Uruk-Hai thundered ever closer to the fortress of men. He sighed; they could not win this one. Not with him, not with Aragorn, not with Gimli, not even with Gandalf. It was hopeless, it was futile to even try to fight...

But Aragorn would fight anyway. Ah, Estel, he would always try. Always blamed himself for losses, was always a little too noble. So kind as well.

Legolas had met him when he was only a young child, barely standing to his knees. He was the sweetest little thing. The elf had taught him to fight, ruffled his hair when it was too neat for the boy's boisterous personality, slept with him when he had nightmares and held him when he was sad. They had been best friends for what seemed like forever. Now they seemed miles apart.

Legolas brought a slim hand to his cheek- the one Aragorn had slapped- and exhaled loudly. "Oh Estel," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Gimli, have you seen Legolas?" Aragorn calmly questioned the dwarf, who sat on the step below the ranger.

"No, but it's best to leave him alone right now, lad. You know how he gets." The dwarf replies.

"I'm just worried, though. Gimli, he's my best friend! I hurt him! I c-can't live with myself until I see him." The man sank to the ground beside his dwarven companion, head in his hands.

"THE URUKS ARE HERE!" A man screams from the top of the stairs. Aragorn whips around, subconsciously reaching for a hand. His fingers clasp Gimli's, not Legolas', and he jumps back.

"Sorry, I-I thought you were someone else." He stutters. The dwarf glances at him strangely, but shrugs it of nonetheless.

* * *

"THE URUKS ARE HERE!" Legolas turned toward the voice. The man was far away- so far that only an elf could hear him from that distance. The prince saw Aragorn jump away from something on the stairs. He almost laughed.

But battle had to be fought. He drew his knives, silently promising Estel that he would see him on the other side of battle. When the red sun rose after a night of bloodshed. A night- hopefully- of victory over the evil and triumph of all things light in this world. One step closer to peace in Middle Earth. This would start the war.

But were they prepared to end it?

* * *

**Thank you guys sooooooo much for reading! Next chapter will be up sorta soon, after all it is summer! TTYL!**

**Translations:**

**Dannen Gwend- Fallen Friendship**

**-UE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dannen Gwend**

**Chapter 2**

Legolas slashed yet another orc's neck with a knife before turning to find Aragorn standing behind him. The man was swinging his sword with a murderous glare in his eye as he killed the creatures of evil that stood before him. Not once did he look back at the one he called brother.

"Archers! To the wall!" Theoden yells of the noise. Immediately, the elf dashes to the wall, drawing an arrow.

"Legolas! _Dago han_! Legolas!" Aragorn yells to his friend. The elf shoots, one arrow lodging itself in the beings shoulder. He aims again, loosing the arrow and driving it straight into it's heart. The Uruk continues on, launching itself into the bomb under the bridge with the force of a thousand oliphaunts.

The explosion sends the entire wall up into the sky in pieces, among the downpour being many men; including a ranger.

"Aragorn?" Legolas yelps as he watches the man fall from the sky, losing sight of him through all the stone. As he attempts to hop the wall to help the man, a stray Uruk body falls on top of him and he slowly feels himself falling into unconsciousness. A stone had hit him in the head as he had fallen.

"No..."

* * *

He awoke many days later, lying on a bed in the infirmary of Helm's Deep. He slowly sat up and glanced around the large, crowded room. Aragorn was not here. The elf could not hear his voice among the chatter, hear his footsteps amidst all the frantic running, see his head above all the others, feel his soft touch as he sat beside his injured companion.

But, if the man was not here...

Where was he?

**TBC**


End file.
